A number of novel devices are being promoted for delivering personal messages such as congratulations, birthdays, anniversaries, etc. One of these devices is in the form of a sealed container wherein an animal such as a teddy bear is used to hold the message so that it is removed from the container with the animal. The message is normally prepared by the sender, placed in the bear's arms and the bear placed in the container and the container then sealed. The message is usually prepared at the point of purchase, placed in the container and sealed therein.